


a vision.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: avengers drabbles. [19]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Drabble Series, F/M, M/M, Quintuple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole team was in the common area kitchen eating a post-mission snack when F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s voice echoed through the room.  "Vision has arrived and is requesting permission to enter."</p><p>sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4528611">the first mission.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	a vision.

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry that it's taken me so long to post another part of this drabble series but real life intervened and then i wrote an original novel and it's just been a whole bunch of a time consuming mess. hopefully there will be more of this sooner rather than later.

The whole team was in the common area kitchen eating a post-mission snack when F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s voice echoed through the room. "Vision has arrived and is requesting permission to enter."

"Granted," Tony said, but Pietro's eyes were on where Wanda had sat up straight and begun to smooth out her hair.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Wanda looked over at him. "Nothing."

"Good evening, everyone," came the sound of J.A.R.V.I.S.'s voice, and a moment later Vision entered the room. "Mr. Stark."

"It is still seriously weird to see you and hear J.A.R.V.I.S.," Tony said, standing up and holding out a hand. "But good to see you, Vision."

Vision shook Tony's hand and then walked around to the side of the table where Wanda was sitting. "How are you this evening, Miss Maximoff?"

"I am well," Wanda said, blushing. "And yourself?"

"I have had another fascinating day," Vision said. "I spent it at the Museum of Modern Art. I found both the artwork and the people staring at me to be most interesting."

Wanda laughed girlishly and Pietro suddenly realized exactly why Wanda had been grooming herself.

She had a crush on Vision. 

"Excuse me," Pietro said, standing up and walking out of the room. 

He heard Clint get up and follow him and they got into the elevator silently, taking them to their floor. Once they arrived, Pietro started to walk towards their bedroom, but Clint grabbed him and turned him around so they were facing each other.

"What happened?" Clint asked softly, aware that something had set Pietro off.

"Vision," Pietro mumbled. "She's got a fucking crush on Vision."

Clint stood there for a moment, taking in the information and how Pietro dispersed it. "Well, she could do a hell of a lot worse."

The minute he said it, he realized it was the wrong thing to have said, but Pietro had already wrenched himself away from Clint's grasp and started stalking off towards their bedroom.

"She could do worse? How about she could find an actual human, not a half-robot or whatever the fuck he is?"

Clint took a deep breath before following Pietro, climbing onto the bed next to him and wrapping an arm around his waist. "Alright, so Vision is not exactly the ideal candidate for a brother-in-law, but wouldn't you rather her be happy with Vision than miserable with a human?"

"Who says she would be miserable with a human?" Pietro said bitterly. "She fights day after day to protect them."

"Pietro," Clint said after a minute. "I think you're being a little too much of a protective older brother right now. It was some harmless flirting in the kitchen. It's hardly a long-term relationship."

"You don't know Wanda like I do," Pietro said. "Trust me when I say this is more than some harmless flirting in the kitchen. She loves him."

"Calm down, Pietro.”

“Fuck off, Clint.”


End file.
